Sonny With A Kiss
by stopthisgirl
Summary: Sonny and Chad have their first awkward interview. When they start to be questioned on why they haven't kissed yet, will the two question their own relationship? Rated K  for kissing ;  So far a TWO-SHOT!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: HEY GUYS! I haven't posted anything in FOREVER. And just to let everyone know, all my stories are on hiatus, which I posted on twitter but never here. I'm sorry for not continuing, but I've kind of let this go. So this was supposed to be a really long one-shot, but I thought it would be fun to be multi chap. Well, like a three shot maybe… but I just needed to write this because no one else was! I saw a bunch of stills for this episode on YouTube, so I'm making up a story that will fit all of them! And if anyone would like to adopt any of my stories, including this one, go right ahead. I just ask you tell me in a review or PM and credit me in the summary or A/N. Thanks!

I do not own _Sonny With A Chance_.

(*)

Sonny was minding her own business, checking her email on her new Blackberry in her dressing room. There was one from a woman named Wendy who was the host of a new talk show here in Hollywood. _As long as it's not Gilroy's_, she thought to herself, laughing at her memories.

As she scanned through the email, she saw that it was a reminder that she would be on the show that night with Chad. How could she forget that? She quickly checked her watch, seeing it was 5:30 p.m. Good, she still had time to get ready. She quickly picked up her purse, threw all her makeup and anything else she deemed important inside of it, grabbed her keys and made her way out of the dressing room. As she passed by the prop house, she gave a quick goodbye to her cast mates who were either watching TV or doing their nails.

Sonny smiled to herself as she walked down the hallways to the Mackenzie Falls set. As she walked inside of the big doors, the security guard tipped his hat to her and pointed her to where Chad was. As usual, he was sitting in his makeup chair eating a _Chad sandwich_. She laughed to herself as she snuck up behind him.

"Guess who!" she chuckled as she slipped her hands over his eyes playfully. He put his own hands on top of hers.

"Sonny, you realize there's a mirror in front of me," he told her, smiling at her in the reflection as he took her hands away from his face and held them in his own. Sonny simply rolled her eyes.

"So did you remember that we're on that talk show tonight?" Sonny asked, looking down at the intertwined hands.

"Of course," he started, "but I'm guessing you forgot?" he laughed out.

"Maybe just a little," she told him, gazing into his wonderful blue eyes. He smiled back at her and she noticed his gaze trailing down to her lips. She suddenly felt nervous and took her hands out of his grasp. "Well I've got to get home and get ready so…"

"Right, well I'll pick you up around seven?" he asked her, fixing his tie in the mirror. Sonny nodded and just as she was about to leave, Chad grabbed her wrist and pulled her close. Sonny's breathing hitched as Chad kissed her softly on the cheek. Her face turned a crimson red as she said her goodbye and walked to the parking lot.

A few hours later, Sonny was dressed in a floral dress with a white knit cardigan. She held her black clutch close to her, even though all that was in it was her driver's license and a tube of lipstick. Her dark hair was straight and parted to the side, a look the young actress rarely went for. She smiled in the mirror one last time before there was a knock on the door, which she quickly opened to reveal Chad dressed in a purple button down with black pants. Sonny smiled as she grabbed his hand and made her way to his car with him, talking about simply anything.

As they arrived at the studio, paparazzi were lined around the building. As Chad opened the door for Sonny, flashes immediately started to go off.

"Sonny! Chad! Are you nervous for tonight?" a man behind a camera asked.

"Why would we be nervous?" Sonny asked to Chad, but the paparazzi took it directed towards them.

"For what Wendy will ask you?" one said as if it were obvious. Sonny tightened her grip around Chad's arm as they made it inside the building, suddenly afraid for the show. But Chad simply looked down at her smiling.

"Just relax," he told her, holding her close to his warm body. Sonny smiled back, so happy she could have him.

The rest of the night was a blur. Sonny was barely with her own body as it sat on the couch next to Chad who was smiling and nodding to whatever Wendy had said. Whenever she heard her own name, she would come back for a little bit, look at Chad, then to Wendy, and then it was like she was watching the whole night play out for her from above. She couldn't explain why this was happening to her. Could she be stage fright? She never felt this way on So Random! though.

"So Sonny," Wendy started cautiously, noticing the blank stare on the young girl's face. Chad softly rubbed his girlfriend's back, hoping to comfort her. Sonny leaned into him a little and looked to Wendy with a smile on her face. "What's it like dating _the_ Chad Dylan Cooper?" Sonny looked straight into his eyes at this moment.

"Bliss," she simply answered, talking to Chad more than Wendy or the camera. Wendy looked at the cameraman and signaled him to get a close up of the young couple, hoping they would lean in for a kiss. But when they didn't, she couldn't help but pry.

"Oh come on Chad, kiss her!" Wendy loudly said, slapping his knee lightly. Chad just laughed and shrugged it off. But Wendy couldn't be let off that easy. "Why not? Haven't you guys kissed before?" she said surprised, even though she already knew the answer. Tabloids had been talking about this couple for ages, and everyone wondered why there weren't any pictures of the two lip-locking, even when they _thought_ they were in privacy.

"No, no, not with all these cameras around," Sonny voiced in, trying to get off the subject. Chad put on a fake smile and hoped it would work. Sonny continued to watch her night take a turn for the worse, as if she was in the audience.

"But that didn't answer my question," Wendy started again, loving this disaster. "Haven't you guys kissed before?" she said it again, slowly, hoping to crush whatever was inside of the two, making them break down on camera.

"Look Wendy, don't you think that's a little private?" Chad asked, hoping to end this.

"_Meow_," Wendy said, clawing with one hand, mocking Chad. He simply rolled his eyes as Wendy continued to talk about what would be coming up next on the show and cut to commercial. As soon as the camera light went off, Wendy voiced her thoughts. "You know, I could've gotten a raise tonight, but you two had to make everything so difficult," she spat at them, then stormed off the set to her dressing room. Chad grabbed Sonny's hand and guided her to backstage.

"Sonny, don't say it," Chad said, not even looking at the girl as she opened her mouth. But she didn't listen.

"Chad, what just happened back there?" He immediately stopped walking, and dropped Sonny's hand, bringing his own to his face to rub his eyes.

"I don't know Sonny, what's happening with us?" he said before he could stop himself. But he couldn't let Sonny know what he really thought. She shrank back in her spot but grabbed his hand again.

"Let's just go home," she told him quietly, wanting this supposed to be perfect night to end.

(*)

The next day, Sonny sat in her dressing room, looking at the picture Chad had given her of himself the night he showed up at her door. It seemed every time he wanted to apologize for something, he would give her a picture of himself. Sonny smiled at her memories as they played back in her mind. She couldn't help but love Chad for his real self.

"Sonny," Tawni choked out while laughing as she walked into the room, "I knew it was true!" she laughed out again, holding herself up by leaning on the leopard print chair on her side of the room. Sonny turned around and looked at her quizzically.

"Tawni, what are you talking about?" Sonny replied, putting the picture in her vanity table drawer.

"That you and Chad never kissed!" Tawni told her as if it were as obvious as the fact that the sky was blue. She couldn't hold herself up anymore as she grabbed her stomach and sat down on the chair and continued to laugh like a child. Sonny got an angry expression thrown across her face as she advanced towards Tawni.

"Look, it's not easy dating the guy that everyone loves in Hollywood! I can't screw it up!" Sonny yelled at her, surprising herself. Tawni immediately stopped laughing and got a sympathetic look on her face.

"Screw it up? Sonny, what are you talking about?" Tawni asked, looking up at the dark haired girl.

"If," Sonny started, sitting down on the couch with her blond friend, "if I did kiss him, what would stop him from breaking up with me? What would stop the world from breaking us apart?" Sonny said quietly. Tawni held her friend close to her before she could realize that she was caring.

"Sonny, a kiss isn't going to change all that. It's only going to make a relationship stronger," she told her, finally letting go and looking her in the eyes. Sonny just nodded and walked back to her side of the room, unable to respond. "We should probably get ready, we have a live taping to do today," Tawni told her, as the two got ready in silence.

Hours later, Sonny was on the So Random! set, behind a kissing booth. _Great_, she thought to herself, this was just what she needed today. As Nico and Grady were singing a song about the sketch, the audience was laughing and Sonny had her best fake smile plastered on her face. But the entire sketch she was thinking about Chad, making her almost miss her line. As Marshall called cut and the audience applauded and screamed, Sonny made her way off of the set, tearing away any wardrobe she could backstage. She was left in a western get-up, her lips rosy and her hair in pigtails. She stared at the straw hat in her hands, threw it to the ground and made her way to Chad's set. Tawni watched as Sonny left with a determined look on her face.

Yesterday, Sonny had made this journey to the Mack Falls set, but everything seemed so perfect then. She was happy. Now, she was hoping to hold on to any last piece of her relationship that she had. As she stormed into the set today, the security guard simply pointed to Chad, without smiling or tipping his hat this time.

"Chad, we really need to talk," Sonny said, talking to him in the reflection of the mirror that was in front of him. Chad spun his chair around, holding his mouth.

"Sowwy, Sonny, I can't reawwy, taw," Chad was barely able to say.

"What?" Sonny asked, not understanding what was going on. But she continued anyways. "Well can you come to the So Random! set today, I really wanted you to be there for something," she told him, looking in his eyes. But Chad's remained blank.

"No," was all he was simply able to say. He winced in pain as he turned his chair back around, waving to someone from across the set. Sonny was astounded. She started backing up, never taking her gaze off of Chad in the mirror as he looked away from her, trying to get someone's attention. She finally turned around and left the set.

Chad finally got his personal dentist to make it to his makeup table, and he turned around. When he saw Sonny making her way out the door, all he could say was, "Oh no," then winced in pain as his toothache throbbed. The dentist told Chad to lean back, but Chad couldn't move. He pointed to the door, hoping Dr. Morton would understand.

"Don't worry Chad, this should only take a little while," he told him reassuringly. But when Chad calmed down and opened his mouth, Dr. Morton replied, "Or a few hours…"

(*)

As the lights started to turn out on the So Random! set, Sonny sat on a prop haystack with no one else around. She was back in her normal day clothes, wearing a black dress with a purple cardigan and black flats. She held her chin up with her fists and her elbows on her knees as she sighed for the millionth time. The crew picked up whatever they could as Sonny sulked by herself.

"Sonny?" Chad said as he walked onto the set, taking in the kissing booth. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and advanced towards her, but she looked the other way.

"What do you want, Chad?" she asked, still avoiding his gaze. Chad sat down next to her, taking his hands out of his pockets, and putting one on her back.

"I'm sorry I couldn't come here today, I had an appointment with my dentist. It turned out to take a few more hours than it was supposed to," he tried laughing out, but when Sonny looked at him, his smile vanished. "What's wrong?" he sincerely asked her.

"What's wrong? What's wrong is that we," she started, trying to find the right words, "we're not working right," she finally finished, hoping Chad would have a solution to everything.

"Is this really all because of the interview last night?" he asked her, putting a hand on her knee.

"No," Sonny started but looked down again. "Well yes."

"Sonny's there's nothing wrong with us not kissing yet," he told, squeezing her knee trying to reassure her. But Sonny wasn't convinced.

"So then kiss me. Right here, right now." Chad just stared into her chocolate brown orbs.

"I, I can't." Sonny pushed him away and tried to get up, but Chad grabbed her wrist and pulled her down. "I can't because you only said that because of what Wendy said. I want to kiss you, when you really want me to kiss you, not because of what everyone else is saying." Sonny looked into his blue eyes as they started to turn glossy. She moved in and embraced him, holding on to him and never letting go. Chad soon held her back, as Sonny nestled her head in his neck, breathing in his familiar scent that she had grown to love. She loved feeling like with him, she was always safe. She loved the way it felt for his arms to be wrapped around her. And suddenly, Sonny knew, maybe she loved Chad.

The couple broke apart a few minutes later and Sonny grabbed his hand. She asked him to dinner at the commissary where the rest of her cast was. Chad gave her a glare but finally agreed to it, promising to get the So Random! cast a fair meal, but _not_ lobsters. Sonny rolled her eyes as she walked with Chad in his arms to the cafeteria.

"Uncle Chaddy!" Grady called when he saw Chad and Sonny enter the room. Chad laughed and rolled his eyes as the group started to mock him.

"You know for that, I'm not getting you anything to eat," Chad answered, pulling his wallet out of his pocket. But of course it wasn't any money, it was a coupon for a discount on a Mackenzie Falls box set that he would give to the lunch lady to bribe her. Because _Chad Dylan Cooper_ could get away with that. Oddly enough, Sonny smiled at it this time instead of rolling her eyes.

"Just kidding, just kidding. Because Chad Dylan Cooper is the best actor of our generation," Grady responded, hoping to still get some dinner that was edible.

"Fine, nice save," Chad told him as he went to get the food and Sonny sat down with her cast. Tawni whispered something in Zora's ear as Chad returned and Zora tried signaling something to Nico and Grady, but they didn't seem to be catching on.

"So Sonny," Nico started as Zora desperately looked at Tawni. "Is it true that you and Chad really haven't kissed yet?" he asked them, stifling a laugh. But it was soon followed by a yelp from Grady and Tawni slouching down in her seat.

"Oops, that kick was supposed to be for Nico. Sorry Grady," Tawni said as she straightened up in her seat. But Sonny tensed up. She slowly started to calm down when Chad spoke.

"Oh yeah, you're one to talk Nico," he said to them, but Zora started to shrink down in her seat, knowing what was coming.

"Well, Chip Drama Pants, I may not have a girlfriend but at least I get a kiss on the first date," he said, plopping his fork down on his plate and folding his hands in front of him. Grady even stopped eating to witness the scene playing out in front of him.

"Oh please, when was the last time you went on a date? When you were fourteen?" Chad said, propping one elbow on the table.

"Guys, let's just eat dinner," Tawni tried interjecting, praying to God that this wouldn't cause something like a food fight. She had just gotten these pants!

By this time, Nico pushed his chair out and was ready to stand up. "You wanna bet on that?" he said, looking at Chad and cracking his knuckles.

"Guys, guys!" Sonny said getting up. Chad had a surprised expression on and was still looking at Nico. Sonny put her hands on his shoulders and he finally looked up.

"Come on, Sonny. Let's get out of here," he told her, getting up, grabbing her hand, and leading her towards the door. Sonny put her hand on Tawni's shoulder, and said goodbye to her cast.

As the two walked out the door, Sonny wasn't sure what to say. Chad squeezed her hand and turned towards her, stopping in front of the door to the parking lot.

"Sonny," he started, looking at her hand in his, putting his free one on top of the two intertwined. "Maybe we," he continued, unable to say his sentence. Sonny just stared at him, afraid of what was coming next.

"Just say it, Chad," she told him, looking out the door as a few specks of rain started to fall on the cracked pavement.

"Maybe we aren't working," he told her, looking into her eyes as Sonny looked back to him, holding in tears. Suddenly, she felt as though she couldn't breathe. Words left unspoken were getting caught in her throat, blocking her air. She swallowed, holding back a sob, and dropped her hand from his.

"But, but Chad," she finally was able to say. But all he did was hug her, let her go, and walk out the door as the rain started to heavily come down on top of him. The sun was hidden behind clouds as it even started to set, and Chad looked at the sky, trying to find it. Sonny watched as he got in his car, hit his steering wheel, making it honk, and drove away too fast.

(*)

A/N: Okay, I actually think this will be a two shot! Can't wait for this episode and I hope you like it so far! Thanks for reading and DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! Thanks :)

Twitter:

WritingEmotions


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own _Sonny With A Chance_

(*)

Sonny sat on her green couch with a blue blanket wrapped around her; a scene one would recognize after her first date with Chad went terribly wrong. Except this time, no one would be scaling the building just for her; no one would be making a billboard just for her. She knew if she continued to sit here, staring at the blackness of the powered off TV, she and Chad would be just a memory, if even that.

As her mother came in, babbling about a trashcan and Mackenzie Falls Season 4 'no more', Sonny unwrapped herself from the comfort of her blanket, grabbed her car keys, yelled to her mom a goodbye and ran out the door. She didn't even realize she was still wearing her UGGs that she got to wear in between sketches on So Random! But at this point, she didn't care, she just wanted to do what was right.

She quickly checked her phone contact, making sure she was driving to the right address, even though she knew it by heart, and stepped on the gas to rid herself of the parking lot. She twisted down streets and snaked her way to the medium sized grey house with gates out in front. _This might be a problem_ Sonny thought to herself. She parked her car on the curb, thanking the universe that it was black and would blend in with the night's façade. And before Sonny could think twice, she was scaling the iron barred fence, hoping not to get caught.

She was just about to cross her legs over and descend to the ground when the front door opened and a figure made its way to stand in front of her. Sonny was frozen at the top, too afraid to move.

"What are you doing here?" Chad asked her, a smirk threatening his lips, but a sparkle still shone in his right eye.

"Well this is awkward," Sonny told him, not sure what to say, or rather if she should come down on the outside or inside of the fence. But Chad signaled her to come down next to him as he leaned against the iron fence. She did so, and as soon as her feet touched the grass, she suddenly got very nervous. She hadn't really prepared anything to say. She didn't arrange for a billboard to show Chad and the world how she really felt about him. She just brought herself, with an out of control heart beat and sweaty palms.

"I still win with scaling a building," he said, slightly laughing and picking a leaf out of Sonny's hair, which she wasn't even sure how it had gotten there.

"A fence can be pretty hard too," Sonny told him, shrugging her shoulder against his arm, but he just looked down, and his smile faded.

"I know why you're here," he started, still looking at his shoes. "But this can't work."

"Why not," Sonny asked him, hungry eyes pleading.

"Because," he started, almost afraid to say what he had wanted to, "this is going to sound stupid but," he breathed in deeply, "I'm afraid to kiss you," he told her, finally looking into her eyes.

"I'm afraid to kiss you too," Sonny told him truthfully, smiling.

"It's just, I want everything to be different than other girls I've dated. I wanted to do it all…right," he said, finally grabbing her hand. Sonny felt as if she could cry.

"We just had a lot of pressure, I think it was just tearing us apart," Sonny told him, shielding her eyes from his as they grew watery.

"So then how is this supposed to work?" Chad asked her. Sonny couldn't believe her ears. Even after confessing that, he still wasn't convinced they could be happy together.

"Chad," Sonny started, staring into his beautiful blue eyes, "do you feel this?" she asked him, bringing his hand to her chest. As Chad's face started to turn red, Sonny spoke again, "My heartbeat, Chad," she said with a laugh. He simply nodded. "Every time I see you, it speeds up. Every time I hear your name, it beats faster. Thinking about you makes me smile, and just being in contact with you, makes me forget the world. Right here, and right now, there's no place I'd rather be. Because, Chad Dylan Cooper, I think I'm in love with you." She finished pouring her heart out to him and felt as if she was in a nightmare. It was like the world was on pause. Neither of them moved, neither spoke. Sonny was about to drop her hands from his over her heart and run away but Chad did something completely unexpected.

He tore his hand away from Sonny's and brought both up to her cheeks. Cupping her flawless face, he brought it closer to his. In just seconds, but seemed like hours to the couple, their lips finally collided together. At first, Sonny couldn't move. She just stood there, smiling into the kiss, but soon enough, her arms wrapped around Chad's sides, holding him as close to her as possible. He felt so strong, so warm, Sonny never wanted to leave. But the two broke apart, just smiling into each other's eyes.

"I think I'm in love with you too, Sonny," Chad told her, pulling her in to embrace her. Sonny held onto him like never before, and the two ended their night with one more goodnight kiss. Sonny giggled as she made her way to her car (Chad actually opened the gates this time) and back home while Chad just watched her leave, apparently too dazed to notice the number of paparazzi flashing cameras in his bushes, capturing the whole moment since Sonny was at the top of the fence. Whether or not he noticed, at this point, he didn't care. All he could think was, _Damn, I love her._

(*)

A/N: So there you go! That's what I think how the episode should've gone! I don't know if you've seen it yet (if you haven't it's on YouTube!) but I kind of wish their first kiss happened during a good good fine fine fight. Then when they broke away, one of them could say "oh we are so good!" Haha, it didn't really fit in with my story here, so I just thought I'd share the idea. Hope you liked it! And again, all my stories are on hiatus, so PM me if you would like to adopt! REVIEW!

-Kaybee


End file.
